


More

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "...I want to know the joyof how you whisper'more.' " - Rumi





	More

It had been weeks of mornings of waking up tangled in Sherlock's scent; he had already lost track of how many kisses, though he knew Sherlock had them all catalogued and tucked away in his mind palace, or at least on a spreadsheet on his laptop, he thought he knew all of his sounds, how his voice would get deeper, then he would stop talking altogether and his breath would catch, but this morning...

"More, John." His eyes fluttered shut as he whispered, "please, John?"

Perhaps it was the word "please" that did it, or maybe it was the broken way he had said "more", he wasn't sure, but for whatever reason, it took down the last wall that John had left, the final barrier between them, that he hadn't even known was there, and he collapsed into Sherlock's chest, whimpering as he felt gentle fingers in his hair, caressing him as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
